scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Listy Colon
|Shards = }} The Listy Colon is a pirate ship that is probably owned by Maxwell's brother Yarrr. Some of the Starite Shards refer to the internet meme Pirates vs. Ninjas. This level has 2 Starite missions and 11 Starite Shards. Starite Shard A Different Kind of Piracy! Problem: Prevent internet piracy! Solution: Click or tap on the laptop and press 'interact.' Picking Sides! Problem: I need a tool from my trade to finally settle this argument! Solution: For the ninja, the player must provide a katana. For the pirate, the player must provide with a scimitar. Stealthy Escape! Problem: Give me something to hide inside so I can make my escape! Problem: Give the assassin a chest to hide in. Peg Leg! Problem: Give me something that I can craft into a peg leg! Solution: Give the legless pirate some wood. Scurvy Dogs! Problem: Give me something to eat that prevents scurvy! Solution: Give the conquistador a citrus fruit. (e.g. lemon) Need More Ammo! This Starite Shard unlocks Yarrr Problem: We're running out of ammo! Throw something in the cannon! Solution: Almost anything can be placed in the cannon, even a person. (e.g. cannonball) Replacement Parrot! Problem: I'll never be accepted as a parrot! Solution: Apply the adjective "talking"' on the seagull. Swab the Duck? Problem: Give me something to swab the duck! Solution: Give the deaf sailor a mop. Sore Loser! Problem: We need some pieces to play a game! Solution: Give the legionnaire a die. Treasure Map! Problem: Find the treasure map and bring it to me! Solution: Go underwater and head to the very right. There should be a shark that should be killed to prevent Maxwell from getting hurt. Empty the chest and bring it back to the rogue. Crow's Nest! Problem: This crows nest is lacking! Give me something to construct a proper nest! Solution: Give the crow a stick to build a nest. Starite: The Cursed Crew! Description: '''Something terrible has happened to the crew! Help break thier curse! '''Problem 1: The crew has become cursed! Give each crew member something that they used to love! The warrior fo this group enjoyed medieval weapons! Hints *Give the warrior of our group a medieval weapon. *The bony mate wants a sharp weapon. *Break the curse by giving the skeleton a sword. Solution: '''Go to the lower left and give the skeleton warrior a spear. '''Problem 2: '''The first curse has been broken! The next crew member loved his facial hair, but now he is almost entirely bald! Give him facial hair to be proud of! '''Hints *Give our stringy haired crew member some facial hair. *The zombified sailor needs something to warm his face. *The zombie desires a beard. Solution: '''Go to the lower right and give the zombie a moustache. '''Problem 3: '''Well done! Another curse was lifted! This next crew member loved his own reflection, but the curse has taken his body away! Show him what he looks like! '''Hints *Show the wispy crew member his reflection. *The wisp wants to see itself again. *The wisp needs a mirror. Solution: Go to the left of the ghost and give the wisp a hand mirror. Problem 4: '''Three curses down! The next crew member was the smartest of the bunch! Sadly, the curse has removed his brain! Use the notepad to educate him! '''Hints *Teach the brainless crew member. *This ghoul seems to have lost its brain. *Give the ghoul a teacher. Solution: Go to the right of the ghost and give the ghoul a textbook or apply the adjective Smart. Final Problem: The last curse rests upon the captain of the ship! Reunite him with polly! Hints *Reunite me with polly. *My polly loved eating crackers. *Give me my parrot, polly. Solution: Give the ghost another parrot. What A Twist: Yar! Thank you, but I'm not cursed! I'm a real ghost pirate and you are on our real ghost ship! Yar har har! Starite: Where Can I Find Some Sailors? Description: Create a new crew for the pirate ship! Problem 1: The slacker has inherited an empty pirate ship! Help by making people that can run the ship! Start by placing someone with sailing experience at the wheel! Hints *Place someone who can command the ship at the wheel. *The captain should be someone who can lead the crew. *An admiral might make a good leader for the ship. Solution: '''Place a captain for the wheel. '''Problem 2: '''Next we need someone to manage the treasure! Write someone who is good with money! '''Hints *Place someone who is good with money inside of the treasury. *We could use someone who works in a bank. *An accountant would know how to handle the money. Solution: Place a banker in the treasury. Problem 3: Defending the ship is a major priority! Place someone who is familiar with weapons inside the armory! Hints *The armory needs someone who is good with weapons. *Members of the army know how to use weapons. *Every knight knows how to wield a sword. Solution: Place a warrior in the armory. Problem 3: Sailing the high seas can really build up an appetite! Place someone who knows how to cook in the kitchen! Hints *The kitchen needs someone to run the oven. *We need someone who went to culinary school. *A top notch chef would provide great meals every day. Solution: Place a lunch lady in the kitchen. Problem 4: How can we has a pirate ship with an empty brig? Place a captive in the prison! Hints *What good is a prison if it is empty? *Pirates usually kidnap people from the royal family. *We need a real damsel in distress. Solution: Place a prisoner in the brig. Final Problem: The crew is about complete! Now place someone who can help navigate the ship in the crow's nest! Hints *The crow's nest needs someone to navigate. *We need someone who can see a long distance. *Elves have great vision, but aren't much for talking. '''Solution: '''Put a scout in the crow's nest. Trivia *Colons are used in ratios and to further explain information. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Areas Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited